Flare of the Stars: A pokemon adventure
by Arteyu Kitsune
Summary: This 18 year old finally gets his chance to become a pokemon trainer and seems really happy. He wants to be able to have peace with the pokemon and finds an Eevee to help him. But will this Eevee help him with his other problem with affection? Anthro/yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**This is a pokemon fan fic and instead of pokemon being creatures that speak their own name (Mewtwo, Entei, Celebi, an Lucario aside) They will look more human like furries and talk English. Although, they still become captured for battling, though they enjoy it just the same. I do not own pokemon characters, just the characters I create. Most of the characters other than the elite 4 and gym leaders are going to be characters I create myself. By the way, this story is told by Arteyu, myself, just because I don't feel like creating more characters than I have to.**

Chapter 1: The very beginning

I just lay in my room, looking up at the ceiling, and feel myself getting more restless. _How come my town has to be the only one for miles that doesn't start with pokemon until the person is 18... I see trainers come by that are about 11 to 15, so why must I have to wait… Oh well, tomorrow is my day to get my first pokemon… but Lysander is also, and he knows which pokemon I like so he'll get it first just to be spiteful…Damn my alarm clock not ever waking me up…I guess I could always go for fighting with a pokemon I don't like and work my way up to catching pokemon I do like. _I finally drift off to sleep and feel stupid for thinking badly.

My housemate, Renial, comes in and looks around, shaking his head. "Well, this always seems to happen…..Arteyu worries himself asleep again." He walks over to my bed and covers me up. _I never seem to get to see him fall asleep…..one of these days he's gonna possibly die of worry….._ He then leaves the room to get to his room. _I guess all I can do is hope for his first day to be the best he can get it._

The next morning, I wake up to the sound of Renial telling me to get up. "Arteyu, it's noon already." I sit up at that, "Why the hell didn't you wake me!?"

"Well, the snoring could have drowned me out….." He has a devious smile and tosses me a bag.

I catch the bag, "What's this for?…..Oh, wait…..adventure…..My bad. See you later…Hopefu-….." I notice a poke ball on his belt. "You went and got one without me?!" He chuckles and nods, "There's only one left. It's the one you like."

"Thanks." I run out the door and to the lab in a dash. _If there's one left….then that means Lysander hasn't gotten there yet. I have to hurry. _Just as I think that, I see Lysander walking out of the lab with a poke ball in hand. He has an evil sneer on his face. "Looks like you're too late again, slowpoke. Yeah, you could be related to a Slowpoke." He turns towards his house and walks in that direction, his long black hair flowing behind him.

I darkly enter the lab despite knowing there were none left for me. _Lysander is such a damn jerk…He'll get what's coming to him when I get my own pokemon._ Professor Mint, a sleek red headed woman, comes over to me. "What's the matter, Arteyu? Wait……you don't have a pokemon yet, do you?" I shake my head at her. "Oh. Well, then why don't you go out and catch one yourself? I have a poke ball for just this case," she pulls out a poke ball at the mention of the word and puts it in my hand. "I'm sure you'll do fine. You have a way with pokemon. You helped out a bit when they were sick. Actually, you and Renial did together, but still…..Anyways, get out there and catch yourself a pokemon." She gives a smile and walks to the back of the lab, leaving me shocked and with a poke ball in my hand. _Wow….That's amazing… _

I walk out of the lab and sub-consciously to the outskirts of town, where pokemon usually dwell, not seeing any around. "Well, this is kind of a waste of time….Where are all the pokemon……." I walk around a bit and notice a few unusually larger pokemon than usual following a set path in a rapid pace. _Uh-oh…..what's going on here?_ I then notice what they are following. An Eevee. He looks scared and is running frantically. _I have to help out….No matter what… _I run after them and eventually they are stopped with the Eevee curled up against a big rock and surrounded by the bigger pokemon. I can make out an Arbok, a Golbat, and Weavile very easily. The other two pokemon look very odd and out of area. They seem to be all female except the Weavile.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" I had picked up a stick along the way and have it in a defensive position. The pokemon all turn to me, even the Eevee. The two I didn't recognize before I now recognize as Latios and Latias. The Weavile is the one to speak, "This little Eevee is going to be our next meal. Surely you can leave us be while we devour him slowly." The Eevee curls more into a ball. I clench the stick more, "Leave him alone or suffer. I don't take kindly to bullies who like to scare others smaller than them."

"Sssso YOU sssee through our roussssse, do you, human boy?" The Arbok says, "And here we thought all humanssss were ssssssstupid." She is somehow close to me and I swing the stick to make her back away. When she backs away the Latios and Latias use Extremespeed and break the stick, knocking me to the ground. I get up instantly and glare at them. "Get away from the Eevee……I can take you 5 myself." They laugh at me and start to walk away. The Weavile stops and turns to me, "We only attack those who don't stand up to others. You're wasting your time with him." And they then disappear.

_What strange pokemon…..at least the Eevee is safe…._ I walk over to the Eevee and tap him on the shoulder, "Are you oka-?!" He jumps and starts flailing, "I'm sorry! I don't know what I did! Please don't hurt me! I'll be good still!!!" I grab him by the shoulders, "I'm not going to hurt you. Don't worry. I won't let them hurt you either." He continues his flailing in fear for a few moments before I think of something. "Are you hungry?" He stops and looks at me, "Are you serious? No lying?" I nod and then he hugs me around the waist, "!" I look down at him, blushing slightly, knowing full well wild pokemon were naked until caught and given clothes to wear, "Um…….Yeah. Can you please be my pokemon?" He looks up at me, "Uh….okay. It's the least I can do since you're helping me so much. But please don't hurt me. I don't want to be hurt." I smile, "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. But first, I have to do the ball capture. You understand that, right?" He nods and closes his eyes tightly as if I were gonna hit him, but I take the poke ball from my pocket and tap it on his shoulder before it opens up and he enters it. After a few moments of the red circle in the front of the poke ball glowing, it disappears. I then let the Eevee out and smile, "Now to give you a name…How do you like Vash?" He thinks for a minute and then smiles. "Yeah. I like that name. It sounds pretty good to me. Now may we go get food…I haven't eaten in days….."

I look at him and notice he is very thin, his ribs showing even under the fur. _Aww…I feel so bad for him….Maybe I can do more for him. He does have a nice body regardless of the starved look._ "Let's go Vash. You look like you need food quickly." I grab his paw and stand with him and lead him to the town. Once we get to the town, I see professor Mint at the entrance with a relieved look on her face. She walks out to us, "I saw you go after those pokemon from my lab and then saw them come back after a while. I was worried about you." When she gets near, Vash hides behind me and makes me jolt forward from the quick movement. I hit professor Mint by accident and she doesn't seem to budge as I fall to the ground. I get back up quickly and shake my head, "Ow….Vash, please don't do that."

His ears lower considerably and he bows his head in shame, "S-sorry….I didn't mean to…Just an automatic reaction…." I turn to him and frown, "Hey, I'm not mad at you. Anyways, let's try to get to the house without any more interruptions. I'm sure Renial has already made a meal….." I walk over to him and pat his back. "Let's go." I start to walk into the safety of the town, Vash getting pushed by my hand and professor Mint behind the both of us, keeping an eye on Vash's ears, which are still lowered.

I eventually turn and she continues forward to her lab again. I continue to the house and Renial is at the doorway with a female Vulpix in the doorway. She is wearing a tank top with a mini skirt. "Ah, Arteyu. I see you got what you wanted." Renial smiles. "This is my Vulpix, Klaire. She's really nice." "Um….Renial….I had to go capture this guy, whom I named Vash. Although, it's nice to meet you Klaire." I shake her paw with the hand not at Vash's back. He is pressed as far back to my hand as he can with his eyes wide and directly at Klaire. "What's the matter, Vash?" She tilts her head in confusion.

"He's very scared of everything that breathes for now. Seems I'm the only one he trusts…" I say calmly. Renial laughs, "Just like you. Always having any pokemon to like you over anyone else." He then straightens up and glares behind me, making me turn and see Lysander. _Oh god…..I need to feed Vash soon…..He might pass out if food gets to him much later…_ "Lysander. Can't this wait tomorrow? Vash needs to eat very soon….."

Lysander sneers and pulls out his poke ball. "This will only take a second. Juvik, come on out." He tosses the poke ball into the air and a male Jolteon comes out. Juvik is wearing blue jeans and a pair of black cuffs on his wrists. I look at Vash apologetically and tilt my head down. "Vash, please fight…..I'm sorry about all this…." Juvik advances on him swiftly and then I get an idea, "Step to the right and do a Mega Kick." He does so, sending Juvik back, but Juvik had clawed him just before so he is injured. Lysander returns Juvik and walks away. "Can't believe I got beat by a wimp….."

I grab onto Vash, "Are you okay? I'm so sorry that this happened!" He pats me on the back with a confused look on his face. "Um….Arteyu?" Renial says. I look at him and give him a questioning look. He laughs, "Come on you two, let's go eat." It was when he said that that I see how tall Vash is. He towers over me about 8 inches, which makes me feel very short. I let go of him and we walk inside, his stomach growling loudly. _He's hungrier than he says he is…._ I sit down and eat very little, thinking about what to get Vash to wear. An idea pops into my head after about 10 minutes of thinking and I rush to my room, leaving everyone startled. Moments later I come out with tight black jeans, a leather jacket and a blue collar for Vash. "Vash, when you get through eating come to me."

Moments later, he stands and walks over to me and I give him the clothes to wear. He puts them on and then looks down, "I like it, Arteyu." I look at him for a moment before smiling and unzipping the jacket, exposing his chest and stomach. "Much better. Although the jacket is a little short…." I say, noticing that the jacket only covered his upper torso. "Oh well. I works out on you, Vash." I smile big. "Yeah. It looks kinda cute," Renial nudges me in the side with his elbow and I jump slightly.

Vash smiles and his tail sways slightly faster than usual. I then notice a scar on the bridge of his muzzle and another one on his chest that looks like an X in the middle. _Odd…..He doesn't look the type to get hurt that easily…._ "I'm off to bed you guys….Vash, my bed is as good as yours." I then walk to my room and sigh. _Tomorrow's gonna be very long and there's nothing to do but get used to Vash…Although, he's really sweet and I'm already attached… _I slowly drift off to sleep, thinking nice thoughts.

**Arteyu: Well, that's all for chapter 1. I hope you liked it.**

**Vash: Yeah. I know I did. It was fun being introduced the way I did.**

**Arteyu: Shhh. That's gonna be information from later on.  
Renial: Talking to him again I see.  
Arteyu: Well, it's not my fault he's so talkable.  
Renial,**_** ears drooped**_**: My bad. I'm not the ty-**

**Lenne: Anyways, we hoped you liked it.  
Arteyu, Vash, and Renial: You're not even in this story!!!  
Lenne: Doesn't mean I can't help out with the credits.  
Arteyu: Whatever, just don't interfere. Please.  
Lenne: Right-o. Anyways, tune in next time for Chapter 2: Getting into habit.**

**Arteyu: You're really annoying. *Grabs shotgun***


	2. Chapter 2

**Arteyu: Hello and welcome to chapter 2 of this irregular fic. Sorry for the long wait. I had some technical difficulties.  
Reniel: Some?  
Arteyu: Reniel. Could you let me do this?  
Lenne: His computer accidentally got wet.  
Arteyu: I thought I had you killed last chapter.  
Lenne: Nope.**

**Vash: Um….  
Arteyu: Right. On with the story. And keep yourself quiet, Lenne.**

**Lenne: My lips….are sealed. *Giggle***

**Arteyu: ….Riiiight. Let's just start the chapter.**

Chapter 2: Getting into Habit

**Arteyu's Position of View**

I wake up early in the morning to a warm body clinging tightly around me from behind. "Hm?…." I turn my head and see Vash's face and calmly panic before remembering the day before. Humming lightly, he nuzzles the back of my neck and I blush lightly as he does so. '_Why am I this affected by him? It feels so soothing to have him do this…'_ Just as I am almost back asleep, Reniel knocks on my door, waking Vash up and making me sit up instantly, still blushing.

Reniel walks in and looks at my face, "Am I interrupting something?" His smile tells me he's just playing around, but I throw my pillow at him, hitting him in the head. "Hey, no offensive." He laughs and then throws the pillow back. "Hurry up and get ready for breakfast. I have something for you." He then leaves the room with his tail swaying happily.

I stand and stretch. "Come on, Vash. This feels like a nice day. Maybe we can get a little bit of Pokemon and trainer bonding." A smile spreads across my face slightly.

Vash tilts his head, "I have one question. Why do you want to be a trainer?"

"So…I can be able to be peaceful with pokemon. I want to settle with my own specialized team and have fun with them." I continue to smile.

Vash looks confused for a moment and then it clicks with his brain, "Ohhh. Okay. Sounds nice." He walks in front of me, his tail swaying, and I notice a third scar on his lower back.

"Vash….How did…..nevermind…" I get next to him and we enter the kitchen together. Klaire and Reniel are eating already and we sit down at our plates. '_I'm hungry all of a sudden…Must be Reniel's good cooking giving me the appetite.' _My food quickly gets eaten and I soon lean back in my chair with a smile on my face. "Ahhhh…"

"Reniel and I are glad you liked the food. We made it special for you and Vash." Klaire tilts her head sweetly and finishes her plate delicately.

Vash looks nervously at Klaire and Reniel before finishing his plate, being nice since he knew them less than he knew me. I reach over and pat him on the back gently and he calms down easily after that. Reniel laughs loudly, "I knew you would make him run like putty in your fingers. Just a simple touch and he's calm as a summer breeze."

"Oh, quiet you." I say and stand up. "Oh right. Klaire. Could you take Vash up to my room? Reniel wanted to talk to me."

"Of course." Klaire smiles and notions Vash to follow her. He does so and looks at me. I give him a trustful look and then he smiles shyly before following her to my room.

"Okay, Reniel, what is it you wanted to give me?" I turn to him and he grabs my hand, extending it. "Hm?" I blush slightly since this was an action he'd never done. He then puts his hand into mine.

"Arteyu….I'd like you to…." His eyes are closed gently.

My head spins some as I think of what he is fixing to say, the number of things infinitely impossible. "Y-yes?…"

"…take these pokeballs I customized for you. They have wind seals on them. I know how you like the wind." He drops the small pokeballs into my hand and I calm down. "I also took the liberty of customizing Vash's. It has a crescent moon on it, so you'll be able to use it easily to return him and things like that when you have to.

"Okay…" I feel very relieved. _'It would be weird if my childhood friend actually liked me. I wouldn't be right for him. I'm not good for relationships.' _I put the pokeballs into a pocket in my bag, which I had conveniently next to the table from the night before. "Thanks, Reniel. I owe you."

"No problem. You're my best friend. You've done a lot for me." Reniel hugs me to comfort me out of my guilt trip just as I start to feel guilty for not being able to do anything special for him. I always wondered how he did it so easily. He feels warm and gentle. After a few moments, I get out of the hug and smile.

"Thanks again." I smile and pick up my bag, taking it up to my room. I stop halfway up the stairs and look outside, seeing the sun shine very brightly. _'Oh. How lovely. I can get warm later as I shop for potions.' _I start back up the stairs and enter my room, Klaire silently leaving. After she leaves, Vash looks at me with curiosity and I sit next to him, scratching him behind the ear. "Vash, do you want to come with me to the store so I can pick up some items with my money?" My tone is very soft and gentle. He nods and then his ears perk some.

Vash stretches and lays back, yawning. "I'm still a little sleepy. Can we sleep some more?"

"Sure." I smile and lay next to him, slowly falling asleep myself. Still in a light trance, I feel Vash grab onto me like he had when I woke up. I lean into him some and like the warmth of his fur, falling completely asleep. The dark feeling of sleep feels like I'm falling into a warm abyss of silence.

I wake up later with a cold sweat. Vash had left the room. The dream I had was morbid, but I can't think of what it was. All I could remember is the crimson eyes etched into my mind seconds before waking up. _'What was that?….I've never seen anything like it before. Did Vash know I was having a nightmare and leave?… Maybe I'm just having a sign… About what, though?'_ My door opens and I jump slightly, Vash walking in with a sandwich in his mouth. I let out a sigh of relief and get out of the bed. "Vash.. Maybe we should go shopping now. I'll get Reniel some items as well."

Vash nods and pulls the sandwich from his mouth and tilts his head. "Why are you scared?" His question makes me flinch some.

"No reason. Just a little jumpy at the moment." I look out the window. The sun was still shining brightly and I walk to the door. When I open it, Klaire is there, making me jump at her red fur. _'Damn…I know I won't buy anything red today.'_ "Yes, Klaire?"

"Reniel asked if you could take me with you to go shopping. He said he needed to do something and thinks I could use the time to get used to the store." She says honestly.

'_I hope it's not another surprise for me.' _"Alright. You're welcome aboard.." I smile lightly and step out the door to my room, leading Vash out by his paw.

"You're heart is racing…." He states and looks confused about it. Sure enough, my heart had gotten worked up upon getting scared by Klaire's fur.

"It's nothing to worry about. Honest." I feel a drop of sweat beading on my forehead. _'I sure hope he doesn't figure it out that I had a nightmare.' _My hand squeezes his paw lightly before I let go, making it down the steps completely.

**Vash's Position of View**

I look at my paw after Arteyu had squeezed it. My mind creates many different questions from his actions. _'What happened to make him so jumpy? Why is his heart so fast? Why did he squeeze my paw? Why do I even care about it?' _I look back at Arteyu, studying him thoroughly as these questions swirl aimlessly around in my head, almost making me run into a wall as we exit the house.

"Are you okay, Vash?" Arteyu says, bringing me from my thought process and directly to focus on him. He giggles and makes me more confused.

"Is everything okay? You seem different since you took the nap." I state, trying to look him in the eyes, but he looks away. My tail sways in annoyance and I look at Klaire, who seemed quite nonchalant about it.

"Everything's fine, Vash. Don't worry about it." His voice is a little unbelieving, but I didn't know him much yet, so I don't stress anything and speed up to get next to him as we walk, my tail swishing against his side.

"Will you tell me later what's wrong? I can tell something's wrong." I try to look at him and he gives me a slight glance. I see he has nothing wrong by his eyes and give up. "Fine. I'll believe you." My ear still twitches in annoyance and I close my eyes in thought, the scar on my muzzle stinging.

Klaire touches my back and I jump slightly. "Vash. Give it time. I trust both Arteyu and Reniel. So I hope you can learn to trust others as well." I could tell she is smiling and shudder some before slipping out of her grasp.

'_Damn. Looks like I'm stuck with that little information.' _I try to cheer Arteyu up with my tail now, not really understanding why. I already know I trust him for saving my life, but there was something else. Maybe the fact that I was his pokemon now. I kind of like it.

"Hey, Vash! Watch out!" Arteyu yells from a few feet to my side. I look up and see someone in a car driving fast my way, looking unable to stop. I try moving, but my body seems made of jello. Seconds before impact, I can feel a pair of hands pull me out of the way, me falling back on top of the person who had grabbed me.

I get up and look at who had pulled me out of the way to find that Arteyu had done it. "Oh, God! I'm sorry, Arteyu!" I help him up and support him until he can breathe and walk properly.

"It's alright…I think you would have done it for me if I were in the same situation," he says as my stomach feels like it falls at the statement.

"R-right. I may have," I look away and try to focus on anything but the incident. _'Why do I have to be such a coward. I could have dodged that vehicle easily.'_ My mind swirls around the thought a little more and I get close to Arteyu and Klaire subconsciously.

Eventually, we get to the store and Arteyu smiles at Klaire and myself. It seems warm, but his eyes are fearful for now. He seems to be scared about something, but I have no idea what it is. My tail twitches in curiosity and frustration as I continue to try to think of what it might be and I follow him into the store closely.

I walk to an isle first thing, not knowing what I was doing, but very curious. I hear something in the next isle and peek over, seeing two people kissing. A guy and a girl. The guy has silver-blonde hair, a tight burgundy shirt and some loose fitting pants. He is very muscular and holding the girl very affectionately. The girl, in contrast, has black hair, a violet blouse, black leather jacket similar to the one Arteyu gave me and a pink mini skirt on. The guy slides his tongue into the girl's mouth and she lets him, looking up at me and seeming very interested at seeing me watch. I blush and continue watching, knowing that sooner or later, my tightening pants, from seeing the guy, making me wince at being so close to the shelves.

I blush deeper and move away from the shelves, relieving some pressure instantly. _'Damn…I can't make a public viewing here. Gotta find a place to jack off…'_ I see a sign that says restrooms and see a guy come from a door while zipping up his pants. I let out a sigh and walk to the restroom instantly after knowing no one would see me. Once in the restroom, I unzip and take off my pants, revealing my throbbing 9 inch member. I sigh again, _'My curiosity makes me have to do this myself one more time, I'll be pissed…'_ I grab it and start to slowly stroke, letting out a small sigh of relief, sitting on the toilet, knowing the night before, while Atreyu slept, Reniel explained what it was and it's uses. I just continue to stroke my member nimbly.

**Arteyu's Position of view. (This may happen a couple times in later chapters.)**

I am with Klaire as Vash is apparently roaming the store. I happen to walk by the isle with the girl and guy making out and sigh, whispering to Klaire, "Klaire..I wonder how far those two will get before the store owner finds them and throws them out…" _'Although.. that guy is hot… Too bad he's straight.'_ I go down three isles later and grab a little bit of healing items, some food, and some stuffed animals of pokemon that I knew Reniel didn't have. I knew he liked collecting them though.

A few minutes later, I have the urge to use the bathroom and give the items to Klaire to hold while I went there. I start to walk back to the restroom and slip on the floor, falling and landing on my ass painfully. "Ouuuch….." I get up and continue to walk quickly to the restroom. I rub my ass some and try relieving the pain some before entering, thinking since the knob is turning that the restroom is vacant. I look straight to the one and only toilet and feel something warm and wet hit me in the cheek. The warm, wet thing doesn't bother me much. I see Vash and blush deeply, knowing what the warm liquid is now. "Vash….That's meant for home…" I walk in and close the door, Vash red faced and covering his member up, looking terrified as he pulls up his pants. "Umm….Could you go down and meet with Klaire. Don't speak about it."

He nods and sprints out, zipping up his pants frantically. I use the bathroom and get done quickly, washing my hands and walking out the door. The girl is right at the little walk way, seeming to notice Vash had run out. "Ah. Eevee boy forced himself on you and ran, I see. Must be your lucky day. He's pretty big to put dents on the shelves." I tilt my head in curiosity and she laughs, wiping the warm liquid from my face with her finger and putting it in my mouth, making my eyes get wide from forgetting to wash it off.

"N-no…You see…I had just gotten in there and that happened. You see. He's my pokemon and he was…heh. I'm innocent. Please believe me. I was going back to use the bathroom." My face turns beet red and I look down.

"Aww. And here I thought I could see some things. Oh well. Maybe we should talk sometime. Here's my number." She hands me a slip of paper. "I'll see you sometime. Maybe bring my boyfriend around. He'll try anything for me." She winks and waves, leaving me with a name on the piece of paper.

'_Ummm……Okay. That was odd…And Vash's…erm…so sweet…' _My face deepens in color at the thought and I dispel it instantly, walking to the isle where the girl and guy are at, kissing again. I sigh and close my eyes, getting some tissue paper for the house. I can tell the girl is looking past her boyfriend at me, wondering something about Vash and me, no matter what I tell her.

Vash and Klaire are waiting for me near the checkout desk and I walk there quickly, forgetting about the wet floor and slipping again, but caught and flipped to standing. The person or thing that saved me from hurting my ass a second time had already left before I even had the chance to look at them. Klaire and Vash seem to have not seen them either and they were watching me.

Klaire walks to me. "Are you okay, Arteyu?" She gives me a few of the items that I gave her to hold on to and helps me to the cash register. I easily finish the transaction and walk out the door with the things from the store I had bought. Vash's ears are lowered and he is avoiding eye contact with me, unlike earlier.

I meet Vash's pace next to him. "So…Vash…Why so glum?" I ask calmly, trying to see what was depressing him.

"You're mad. I know it," his voice is scared sounding.

I slump my shoulders some, "I'm not mad. Don't think that, Vash." I pat him on the back lightly and look down. He seems to relax at my patting his back, but still seems tense. _'Why is he so scared of things? I wish I could figure it out…'_ I see the house coming into view and sigh some.

Vash's tail sways lightly again and rubs my arm, as if consoling me and I look at him. He smiles slightly, trying to keep eye contact as I study his eyes. It then dawns on me. The bathroom at the store. What had happened. "I'm sorry, Arteyu." He says.

"No. Don't apologize. It's alright. It's not your fault. It's mine." I say, seeing his ears perk in curiosity. "I was at fault, so don't feel bad for my mistake." I seem surprised that I took the blame and get over it quickly as I get to the front door, opening it. "Reniel. We're home."

Klaire moves in front of me and looks angrily at the inside of the house. It makes me flinch at how she becomes so different when mad. She turns to me and Reniel walks to the room quickly, "We've been robbed. A guy and girl dressed in black." He seems very terrified.

"What did they take, Ren?!" I put my hands into fists and begin getting pissed.

**Reniel's Position of View**

'_Great….When Arteyu gets mad….nothing seems right…..But I'm glad he's concerned….But just who were those people…And why do they remind me of a certain notorious band of thieves…Oh well…At least everyone is safe. Nothing of major importance was stolen….'_

**Lenne: Well, that was interesting. I was actually in suspense.**

**Arteyu: Quiet you. I was busy prior to this and you know it.  
Vash: I'm interested as to who these people in black are.  
Reniel: We'll figure it out eventually. It could end up being very strange.  
Arteyu: Anyways….See you next time. I'll try to keep everyone posted on what chapter 3's name will be. Right now, I'm too tired to think of a name.**


End file.
